Chérie j'ai des colocataires
by KingChoupie
Summary: Lucy n'y croit toujours pas pourquoi sur tous les mages présent dans cette fichue guilde il a falut que sa tombe sur elle.Ses pas de sa fautes si ils ont pas d'apart.Alors dites moi pourquoi je dois partager mon apart avec -Alors blondie tu nous amène chez notre nouveau chez nous?on a pas que sa affaire tu ses. Vous avez devinez je dois héberger Sting,Rogue,Lector,Frosh.


Comment j'ai fais pour en arriver là?! Tout avait bien commencé pourtant !

Flash Back:

Comme à mon habitude je suis accoudée au comptoir de la guilde, sirotant mon jus d'orange.

C'est fou quand même ! Que la guilde soit calme à ce point. La raison? Des nouveaux vont arriver. Toute la guilde est impatiente et moi avec je dois l'avouer ! J'espère juste qu'ils seront calmes ! Pas comme les autres imbéciles.

Un grincement strident m'arracha à mes pensées. Deux grandes ombres et de plus petites, volantes, apparaissent dans l'encadrement de la porte. La lumière de l'extérieur nous empêche de les voir clairement.

-Ah ! Vous voilà ! Nous commencions à nous impatienter ! Les enfants je vous présente les nouveaux soyez gentils avec eux!

Les 4 ombres se postèrent au milieu de la salle.

- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL LE VIEUX!

Sur ce coup là je suis d'accord avec Natsu. QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BINS?!

Fin du Flash Back:

Et voilà comment Rogue Cheney, Frosch, Lector et Sting Eucliffe entrent dans la guilde. Mais le pire ce n'est pas ça, non, comme si ce n'était pas assez, sous prétexte qu'ils n'avaient pas encore d'appart', il a fallut qu'ils logent chez moi. Je suis sûre que c'est encore un coup de Mira. Un nouveau soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres pour la énième fois de la journée.

- OÏ BLONDIE ! J'ADORE TES SOUS-VÊTEMENTS!

...Hmm Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu une tomate mûre croisée avec une fraise bien rouge? Et bien c'était à peu près l'état de mon visage à cet instant. En deux-trois mouvements je me retrouvais à l'autre bout de la pièce, mes sous-vêtements à la main après les avoir arraché à Sting.

- Lucy-san Frosch se demandait si c'était des parachutes?

Ca c'est Frosch montrant mes sous-vêtements, alias les parachutes.

-POUAAAAAAAA

Ca, c'est Lector.

Et un soupire ! Un ! Au moins, Rogue a l'air plus sage, il est en train de lire un livre sur mon bureau...UN LIVRE?!  
Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Même Rogue va être chiant ! Et puis tant pis pour les sous-vêtements ! Par terre, ils ne feront de mal à personne.  
Je cours à toute vitesse vers le bureau et arrache le bouquin des mains de Rogue, qui soit dit en passant, lâcha un grognement... mais c'est qu'il va se fâcher le vilain dragounet ! Alors que c'est MON livre !

- J'étais en train de lire

Non sans blague?!Et en plus il garde son ton neutre c'est qu'il serait presque effrayant le dragounet. Et re-soupire.

- C'EST MON LIVRE ! ET JE TE SIGNALE QU'ON NE FOUILLE PAS DANS LES AFFAIRES DES AUTRES!

Si je rajoute –vilain- dragounet, ce sera de trop? Ou peut être Mister Freeze, vu le regard qu'il me lance.

Lucy-san ! Regardez Frosch!

Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?...

Je parie que vous n'avez jamais vu un chat déguisé en grenouille ! Qui parle ! Et qui vole ! En haut d'un réfrigérateur ! (Le dit réfrigérateur est attaqué par un dragon affamé) tenant un soutien-gorge et qui s'apprête à sauter. Non... rien d'alarmant ! Tout à fait banal !...

- REGARDEZ LUCY-SAN ! FROSCH VOLE!

Rectification qui a sauté du frigo et qui UTILISE le soutien-gorge comme parachute pendant qu'un autre chat se tord de rire sur le sol.  
Hmm et bien moi j'ai déjà vu ce spectacle à l'instant même.  
Euh... mais attendez... il est avec...mon...mon..SOUTIEN-GORGE!  
La tomate mutante ! Le retour! Poussée par une montée d'adrénaline et de gène, je m'élance vers le petit exceed et lui prend le soutien-gorge pour le remettre immédiatement dans son tiroir. Toujours aussi rouge, je prends un pyjama et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain pour y entrer sans plus attendre.

- LE PREMIER QUI ESSAIE D'OUVRIR CETTE PORTE, JE LE TUE!

Je pose mes habits sur un petit meuble à côté de la baignoire et dans la dite baignoire, je fis couler de l'eau chaude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entre dans le bain, déshabillée évidemment !

Allez ! Et un soupir pour la route ! Franchement !... Comment je vais m'en sortir entre un dragon-super-chiant-qui-drague-tout-le-temps-mais-qui-est-ultra-canon, un Mister freeze tout droit venu du Pôle Nord, un chat grenouille qui se prend pour un parachutiste de haut niveau et un autre chat aussi chiant et mesquin que son maître. Je suis pas dans le caca.

Quelques minutes plus tard:

- OÏ BLONDIE SORT DE LÀ!

Ses coups étaient si puissants que la porte allait céder! Je sors de ma précieuse baignoire, me sèche rapidement le corps et les cheveux, puis enfile mon pyjama pour rester plantée devant la porte.

Un choix décisive se pose à moi: rester dans la salle de bain, seule endroit "sûr", ou sortir de la salle de bain et voir mon appart' transformé en champ de bataille bombardé par des chats parachutistes, un pingouin qui d'un regard, vous glace le sang, et un méchant dragon affamé de sexe.  
Euhh... là..., franchement ma petit Lucy... le premier choix est tentant mais il faudra bien sortir un jour.  
Prenant mon courage à deux mains j'attrapai la poignée et ouvris la porte du paradis pour me retrouver en Enfer et EN EFFET, la cuisine ressemblait à une déchetterie : le frigo était resté ouvert, la nourriture était éparpillée par terre et sur les murs et sur le bureau (qu'on ne voyait plus), des papiers traînaient... En gros c'était le bordel!

-Blondie on a faim!

- Eucliffe?

- Ouais?

- La ferme!

Bon autant ranger maintenant. Retroussant mes manches je commençai à tous ranger et à peine 1 heure après, l'appartement était impeccable, et je n'avais pas oublié d'apposer un cadenas solide empêchant quiconque (surtout des petites pattes poilues) d'ouvrir mon tiroir à sous-vêtements.  
On dirait que ça a fatigué les mini-combattants de faire du parachute. Ils dorment contre un -du-Pôle-Nord alias dragounet alias avec le mec-ultra-sexy-qui-me-les-casses, parfaitement épanouis, affalés sur le canapé à regarder les infos. Bon ! Je vais leur préparé à manger.  
J'allais me diriger vers la cuisine quand deux mains fortes m'empoignèrent les hanches et me tirèrent vers le canapé. Je me retrouvai sur les genoux de Sting. Le feu me monta aux joues en un rien de temps. Il s'approcha délicatement de mon oreille et me dit:

-Et bien chérie ! je te fais tant effet que ça?

- S..st..ing... !

- Qu'est-ce que j'aime ça quand tu dis mon nom... Redis le pour voir...?

Il me susurra cette phrase avec une voix que l'on ne pouvait résister... Cette voix si sexy et attirante. Et une claque mentale pour Lucy !  
Profitant d'un moment d'inattention du blondinet, je m'échappai de son "étreinte" et me dirigeai à vive allure vers la cuisine, espérant qu'il ne me suive pas.

Bon ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire à manger?  
Ses bras était si musclés et cette voix...! Pourquoi suis-je partie?! Et une autre claque mentale pour Lucy ! Une autre !  
Bon réfléchi au dîner !... Et si je faisais du rôti avec des pommes de terre. Je vais commencer par éplucher les patates puis les découper.  
Une fois l'épluchage de mes patates terminé, j'allais commencer à les couper quand une main m'empêcha d'abattre le couteau sur la future victime. Tournant mon beau regard chocolat vers le propriétaire de la main, je pus voir Sting et très en colère en plus de ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes pas les patates?

- Tu m'as laissé pour ces choses !

Il pointa les pauvres patates qui n'avaient rien à voir à cette histoire.

Très bien! Il est jaloux d'un légume rond et jaune ! y a t'il un psy dans la salle? ...attendez !... Jaloux?!

Et d'un coup de poing rageur, il écrabouilla une pauvre patate.

- Aye Sting tu as écrasé le dîner!

Il m'enleva le couteau des mains et me cala contre son torse musclé puis il approcha sa tête de ma nuque, son souffle chaud caressait mon cou.

- Je veux des dédommagements pour cet affront!

- On vous dérange pas trop j'espère?

- Si tu me déranges. Ca ne se voit pas?

Roooo mais c'est qu'il est en colère le blondinet.

Sting se décolla de moi et repartit dans le salon, Rogue sur ses talons, me laissant seul dans la cuisine avec M. Patate mort. Bon et bien... Purée de pomme de terre ce soir.

Après le repas nous partîmes nous coucher, mes chers invités dans leurs chambres, à part de la mienne mais tout de même à proximité. On était tous usés de cette journée.  
J'allais m'emmitoufler dans ma couette quand le bruit de la porte m'alerta et en me retournant, je vis M. Arrogant entrant comme chez lui. Moi, comme une cruche, je le regardais s'approcher comme si de rien était. Il me plaqua contre le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour devenir rouge jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.


End file.
